


The Elevator

by someonesbeenhere



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, CCTV, CEO, Cunnilingus, Customer Service & Tech Support, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Love Confessions, Mystery, Office Party, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Trapped In Elevator, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesbeenhere/pseuds/someonesbeenhere
Summary: A dirty one-shot turned multi-chapter fic. Hard working Tech Support Rey is working late one evening when she gets stuck in a broken elevator with a complete stranger. He manages to distract terrified Rey through some rather promiscuous means. Unfortunately for Rey, her seductive saviour isn’t a random from another department but none other than the CEO of the First Order company, Ben Solo himself.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 127
Kudos: 442





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a smutty one shot but i was peer pressured into developing it into a short smutty fic haha *shakes fist* dang you Reylos!
> 
> come and say hi on twitter if you're about, I'm @someonesbh

* * *

Rey mashed the elevator call button repeatedly. Somehow she had let herself lose track of time and if she wasn't in the building’s lobby in 3 minutes, she'd be locked in for the night. The elevator announced it's arrival with a ping and Rey rushed inside and began to mash on the buttons in there too. The doors closed painfully slowly and the elevator's descent was even slower. When it came to a halt short of the ground floor, Rey looked up in surprise and mashed the already glowing lobby button again. That didn't stop the doors from sliding open to allow another human in. He didn't even notice she was in there until he went to push the button himself and found that someone already had. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder, enough to notice Rey watching him warily but not enough for Rey to get a good look at him. He was big though, in height and in build. As the doors closed the two of them inside, Rey tried to take in more things about him, just in case she had to pick him out of a line up later. Dark hair, slightly long, very mussed. Grey tailored suit, well fitted - Rey's eyes dropped to his ass - _very_ well fitted. She had just noticed his expensive, leather shoes, when the elevator slowed and clanged to a stop, the lights went out.

"Shit." The man murmured. Rey couldn't see him but she heard him banging on the button panel and it having no effect. Rey didn't like elevators the best of times and now she was finding herself started to get mildly panicked.

"No no no no no." She mumbled over and over, her breathing now in short, rapid gasps.

"Hey, you okay?" The man’s voice said. A large hand gently patted her on the shoulder and Rey jumped at the surprise. "Sorry, are you okay?" Before Rey could answer, the light flashed on for a second, allowing Rey to see the man was now standing right in front of her. She managed to catch sight of his angular features and dark eyes before being plunged back into darkness and the elevator dropped several feet. Rey screamed and fell into the man's broad chest, he caught her in his arms. Her breathing was ragged and desperate. "Hey, hey, breathe okay? Slowly. Breathe." He started immitating slow breathing, urging her to follow his lead.

"Sorry for my girlish scream by the way." She managed. She felt a small chuckle in his chest and that didn't quite make it out loud.

"That's okay, I thought it was actually my girlish scream anyways." Rey managed a small laugh.

"You're funny." She said, her body still shaking as he tried to soothe her.

"Thank you." He replied. The metal box creaked and groaned around them and Rey hadn't realised how tightly she had grabbed a fistful of his shirt, he didn't even seem to mind. She tried to distract herself but in the pitch blackness, it was rather difficult to do.

"Your cologne smells nice." Rey told him.

"Thank you, my mother picked it." He replied without hesitation. Anyone else would have found her admission strange, maybe he was entertaining her distraction technique.

"Do you always let your mother pick the thing things you wear?"

"Not always but she's a formidable woman with great taste in expensive colognes."

"I'll agree with that."

The lights flashed again, quicker this time but the elevator drop seemed longer. Rey screamed again as the man tried to hold onto her.

"No no no no no no no no." She couldn't stop mumbling to herself. The man cupped her face in his giant hands, stroking her hair.

"Hey, hey come on. You were doing so great."

"No no no no-" Her panicked mumbling was cut off suddenly by the man's lips on hers. He kissed her desperately and sloppy, desperate for her to kiss him back and before she realised what was happening, she did. When Rey sunk into his body, he wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him back just as desperately. When her mind cleared of her fearful fog, and she finally acknowledged what was happening, Rey shoved the man away and jumped back. "What the fuck was that?!" she barked.

"I'm sorry," the man's voice came, breathless. "I was trying to distract you, you were panicking." Rey felt the creaking elevator under her feet, the groaning noises causing the fear to bubble back up. "I am sorry."

"Don't be. It worked." Rey rushed forward, landing right in the man's arms again and pulled his face down to hers. She felt his surprise but he returned her kiss immediately. It was different this time. It wasn't a desperate, sloppy mess, it was deep and passionate and hungry. When their tongues crashed against each other, Rey grabbed a fistful of the man's soft hair and tugged at it, drawing an erotic growl from deep in his chest. He bent down and swooped up Rey's legs so that they wrapped around his hips and he moved to press her back against the wall. The hard pressure Rey could feel where their centres met told her that he was into this as much as she was. She took that as an indication to keep going. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders which he shrugged off eagerly and she untied his tie from around his shirt collar. He pushed her skirt up her thighs, his hot hands grasping her ass tightly, fingers entwined in the lace of her thong. His mouth moved to her neck, hungrily sucking and biting and licking, Rey thought he might devour her. "Uh, fuck." She groaned.

Rey's hands moved down to his belt and she made quick work of the fastening before moving on to unzipping his suit trousers. As she went to reach inside, a large hand grasped her wrist to stop her.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Yes, god yes." She told him confidently. She didn't know what had come over her today, there was just something about this mysterious man that called to something primal inside her but she wasn't a total idiot. "Do you have protection?" She asked. Her question caused a vigorous reaction in his trousers, another part of him twitching for attention.

"Left pocket." Rey reached into his pocket, grabbing the one thing that was like gold to her in that moment and eagerly she tore it from its foil packaging. She reached down between their bodies and early freed her mystery man's throbbing dick, stroking it tenderly few times before rolling the condom on him. His silky moans that he made in response to her, fanned a fire, burning in the pit of her stomach. He pulled her thong to one side and slowly slid his dick inside her. When he bottomed out in her, Rey's eyes rolled back into her head. Stroking his impressive length had excited her but now that length was stretching and filling her, hitting her so deep she could do nothing but gasp for breath. "Holy shit." He whispered, his hot breath brushed her earlobe. He started to move, each thrust hitting that same, delicious spot over and over, each time Rey gasped, moaned, cried and clutched him harder.

Rey both loved and loathed the darkness they found themselves in. On the one hand she desperately wanted to see the stranger's face while he made the tantalising noises that filled her ears. Properly take in his facial hair and jawline that she stroked with her fingertips. To fully commit to memory those dark eyes that she'd caught a brief glimpse of as heavy eyelids fluttered closed in pleasure. But the darkness heightened everything else. Every touch was electric, every kiss was magnetic and every thrust was like lightning bolts striking every single cell in her body. She clutched broad shoulders in the darkness, her release was impending. Strong fingers were imbedded in the flesh of her thighs, holding her as the stranger fucked her into the wall, she wasn't going to last any longer.

"Ah, fuck! I'm gonna come." Her voice came, strangled with ecstasy. The thrusts became faster, ragged breaths and moans fell from the man's lips.

"Yes, yes. Fuck. Come with me." He begged her. He thrust into her hard and it was her undoing. She pulled at a fistful of his hair, his orgasmic groan was muted by his lips crashing down on hers. His hands move to roam her body, stroke her face and lace his fingers through her hair. She clutched her trembling thighs around his hips hoping to keep him there for as long as she could. But her muscles buckled. His hands grabbed her and slowly he lowered her back to her feet. They stood, staring into the darkness, knowing where the other was but unable to see them. It wasn't until the lights burst back into life, startling them that the panic set in.

"Oh my god, oh god! I don't know what came over me!" she cried. Scrambling, they both raced to right themselves. Rey fixed her skirt back into place, righted her blouse and tidied her hair. Her wet thong the only evidence now of what had just happened. The tall man cleaned himself up and tucked himself back into his trousers, somehow he didn't seem messed up at all! As the elevator finished its descent, both Rey and the man in the suit stood back in their original positions in the steel box as if they hadn't moved at all when the lights went out. It was silent, Rey didn't even know what she could say. It wasn't until the elevator slowed to a stop that she finally spoke. "Just so you know, I _never_ do this kind of thing." The elevator pinged and the doors slid open.

"I'm glad." The man said without looking at her. "I'd hate to think that my employees have amazing, mysterious sex in my building's elevator." Rey's stomach dropped as he shot her a devastating smile over his shoulder before disappearing from the elevator.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened next?! Rey is confronted with her msytery lover in broad daylight and unfortunately for her sanity he's generous, charming and utterly sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One shot no more! Due to the huge amount of love i received for the intended one shot, i felt like i owed it to you all to continue. So here's some more! There's a confirmed continuation this time! ;)

Rey felt like she hadn’t taken a single breath since he flashed her that smile. It wasn’t until she got back to her apartment that she finally processed what the waiting security guards said when she finally managed to stumble out of the elevator.

 _“Woah, hey! You guys okay?!” One of them asked her. The other was currently outside apologising profusely to the_ fucking CEO _who was nonchalantly waving him off as he climbed in his luxury car. “We saw the elevator drop before the power went out, we had no idea if you guys were okay!”_

Fucking cameras?! Holy shit! Rey groaned as she thunked her head on the back of her apartment door. What was her fucking problem!? Did she have no shame, no self-control? Evidently not! And fucking cameras! Rey hoped that the power cut wiped out any evidence of her mauling the company’s CEO. Rey’s brain finally switched back to full functionality, she dumped her bag and coat and rushed to grab her laptop. She hastily typed her company’s name into the search bar, riddled with typos but Google Search had her back.

She perused the company’s very professional, very expensive website. There was info on the company, their history and the briefest mention of the rarely seen CEO, Ben Solo. At least now she had a name. She took her new information back to Google and this time she was not disappointed. Many, _many_ news articles, financial newspapers and even trashy magazines gave her a plethora of photos of him, the man in the elevator. The news articles had photos of him in expensive suits and sleek tuxedos at events here and there, shaking hands with important people – Rey assumed. The upscale financial news outlets offered perfectly posed photoshoots in designer sweaters and suit trousers in classy minimalist backgrounds. He looked great, amazing even. Rey would have been pleased with her conquest if she had not been still completely swamped in embarrassment. God knows what footage those guards were sharing on Reddit.

Her attention though, was largely taken by the Pandora’s box of scandalous snapshots that the trashy magazines plastered all over the internet. Photos of him in sweating in the gym, sunbatheing nude on holiday and being pulled over in his fancy car. Photos with his tongue down the throat of a supermodel, a different supermodel, a few actresses, another model and oh, an heiress. Rey hovered over a photo of him shirtless, massive arm tensed as he smoked a cigarette on a luxury yacht with a beautiful woman (no formal title this time) clung to him and one of his massive hands gripped her perfectly sculpted ass – probably manufactured by a wealthy doctor in LA, Rey thought bitterly. She looked at him over and over, thinking about how not too long ago, those impressive arms were wrapped around her, those luscious lips were on hers and those massive hands grabbed at her as if she was made of putty, his long fingers wrapped tight in her lace thong. A warm, pleasing pain began to pool low down in her abdomen as her memory ran wild, still feeling how damp her underwear was. Her fingers twitched to relieve the itch that was forming, she seriously considered it before slamming the laptop shut.

“No! I’m not doing this!” She declared before stripping off for a very, _very_ cold shower.

Rey sheepishly slipped past the guards the following morning. She caved in helplessly last night and instead of doing the sensible thing and look for a new job before her inevitable firing, she instead pleasured herself over and over looking at photos of him like a sexually repressed teenager. She stood in the elevator, barely moving, her heart jumping into her throat every time it stopped at a floor, only for more strangers to pour in and out. She only managed to relax when she got to her desk and only marginally. She sunk her forehead to the table top.

“Rey, you alright?” Finn voice startled her. “Sorry. Are you okay, you seem more fed up than usual?”

“You don’t happen to know of any tech support jobs far, _far_ away from here?” He immediately held his hands up and shook his head at her.

“Oh no, you’re not leaving me with this bunch of loonies! Nuh uh, no way!” He told her, she groaned and put head back down on the desk. “Rey, what’s up?” His voice more concerned now. “Come on, talk to m-” Murmuring from the other desks in the office around them cut off Finn’s sentence.

“What’s going on?” Rey asked, not even bothering to look up, only mildly interested.

“Apparently our “hands-off-approach” CEO has decided to pay us a visit. Apparently he was here till like midnight last night checking the books.” Rey’s head shot up.

“What?! Ben Solo’s here?!” She squawked, popping her head over the wall of the cubicle. There he was. Seeing him clearly and in real life was surreal. She had come to think of the sexy CEO in half-nude, yacht candids and the man who ravaged her in the elevator as two separate beings. Seeing him there combined the two fantasies in the most terrifyingly, exhilarating way. He was speaking with her sleazy department manager Hux, with him boasting about his employees pointing all around the room. As Solo’s gaze brushed past her cubicle, Rey ducked hastily out of eyesight. Finn had been observing her the entire time.

“Ben Solo?” He enquired. “Ah, I see what’s happening here. You got on the wrong side of the Boss didn’t you?” Finn said with chuckle. Rey swallowed her embarrassment.

“Something like that.”

“Ah well, we’ll avoid him together, I’m not really one for arse kissing anyways. I’ll leave that to Hux.” Finn grinned. “On another note, are you going to financial profits party next week? Apparently it’s going to be the biggest one yet!”

“Will he be there?” Rey tilted her head in the CEO’s direction. Finn scoffed.

“Doubtful. This is the first time he’s set foot in the building since I’ve been here. Probably eager to get back to shagging floozies.” Finn laughed out loud. Rey just groaned and dropped her head back on the desk. Floozies.

Since Rey had sat down that morning, she hadn’t been productive in the slightest. The fact that he was in the building at the moment was causing her ability to concentrate on any task to become non-existent. It didn't help that Tech Support was being abnormally quiet today. When her first ticket of the day came in, Rey was eager to snap it up. “18th Floor, Conference Room, Problem with the display screen.” – was all the ticket said. Rey took the _stairs_ up the two floors to the 18th floor and headed straight for the conference room. There was only one on each floor and they were all in the same place on each, at the front of the building for the best view of the city with floor to ceiling windows. It should be a quick job, she had a feeling that she already knew what was wrong, most of the display screens were doing it recently. Rey had complained time and again to Hux about the crappy quality of the tech in the building but there’s only one person that Hux listens to and that’s Hux.

“Tech Support!” Rey calls as she lightly knocks on the door and waits for a response, she learned her first week here not to just walk in without an invitation, some shady crap goes on in these rooms.

“Come in!” She opened the door and walked in automatically without thinking about who’s voice that was. It was Hux, which meant …

Yup, there he was.

When they locked eyes, Rey seemed to forget how to put one foot in front of the other. Her eyes were wide; she knew that they were but she couldn’t seem to stop. She didn’t know if it was out of fear or surprise or the fact that all the photos of him that she’d seen didn’t effectively portray one very important thing. Just how beautiful he was in person. She hadn’t moved in what felt like several minutes, for all she knew, she very well could have been stood there for several minutes. As she stared at him though, his expression changed from wide eyed surprise (the state in which Rey was now stuck) to mischievous glee.

“I … uh …” Rey started.

“The display Rey.” Hux pointed at the screen behind her and turned back to Solo, his casual rudeness always pissed Rey off. At least this snapped her out of her trance. She furrowed her brows at him knowing full well that Hux couldn’t see her mild disrespect to a superior. But Solo saw it. His lips curled upwards slightly but he said nothing of it. Rey looked at the screen, it's stripey, flickering was becoming annoyingly familiar. Everyone had turned their attention back to Hux by this point so when Rey needed to borrow a chair to stand on, the only one who paid her any attention was the CEO.

“Everything okay?” He asked her. His voice was like melting butter. It had taken her so much to block out that voice whispering dirty things in her ear.

“I, uh … I need to borrow a chair. I can’t reach the top of the screen myself.” The men in suits all looked between each other, trying to gauge which one was going to be the idiot to give up his seat at the table. While they did this however, Ben Solo, CEO of First Order, stood up and dragged his chair to the waiting tech support who now seemed even shorter standing next to him.

“Here?” He asked her as he positioned the chair, Rey nodded. He held out his hand to help her climb up but she was hesitant to touch him again. She didn’t know what it was about him exactly that made her lose herself the first time around so in this room of stuffy middle aged men, she didn’t want to risk it. However, clambering up in her skirt didn’t seem appealing to her so taking his help seemed like the more elegant, albeit risky, option. He gave her a reassuring smile and she took his hand and pulled herself up. She pulled her pocket screwdriver set out her skirt pocket, an action which amused the CEO, and she began unscrewing the top back panel of the display screen. Solo stood tall and looming behind her, blocking the rest of the room from ogling her ass while she worked. She appreciated this. “Continue Armitage, I’m still listening … barely.” The last word was so quiet that only Rey heard it, she smiled.

The problem was just as she thought. Two second, unnecessary job. The ribbon cable had come loose in the screen. She connected it back up and the screen burst into life. It was an easy fix but a better quality screen wouldn’t do that in the first place.

“As I was saying, the systems in the company are running smoother than they ever have. We had a few teething problems in the beginning but that was to be expected but after some time, the teams on every floor worked out the kinks. Tech Support call outs are lower than ever.” He boasted. Rey snorted that this. It wasn’t until they all fell silent that she realised that her noise of derision was heard by all of them.

“Something to add Miss …?” Solo asked her, his expression, however, wasn’t angry like Hux’s was. He was smiling.

“Johnson. It’s Rey Johnson. Sorry, I was out of line.” She said and turned back to screwing the back panel onto the screen.

“No Miss Johnson, it wasn’t out of line at all. You’re the one that works with this stuff day to day, you’re the best person to have an opinion.” Solo encouraged. From over his shoulder, she could see Hux growling at her, using his eyes to tell her to keep her god damn mouth shut. But Hux has never listened to her about the problems that she deals with and Solo looked like the only one who would.

“I’m sorry, Mr Solo, but the tech in this company is subpar at best. The “teething problems” were because none of the new systems actually functioned like we needed them to. I stayed until midnight every night for 3 weeks upgrading the entire company’s systems. Unpaid, I might add. When the resources used to do so went over the monthly allowance, I had my allowance cut back. So now instead of being able to upgrade low quality tech, I spend most of my time checking the ribbon cables in display screens several times each week of my own volition because it keeps the Tech Support call out tickets down which looks better on the department. When in actuality, a higher quality screen wouldn’t have this problem in the first place. I even have to bring in my own screwdriver set.” She waved her kit at the gobsmacked faces of the men around the room.

Solo nodded thoughtfully and Hux looked like he was about to spontaneously combust. Not knowing what else to do or say, Rey decided that her best move was to just excuse herself from the situation. Realising she was about to climb down, Solo reached out and grabbed her elbow to steady her as she stepped down. She hastily headed for the exit, avoiding eye contact with the head of departments and Solo followed her to the door. She turned to pull the door closed behind her but Solo stopped her for a second.

“I’m sorry for ruining your meeting.” Rey apologised, she could barely look at him. He smiled at her warmly.

“Don’t be. It really was a true pleasure to meet you ... again.”

When Rey came into work the next day, she had to fight her way into the IT Department. It was bustling, full of bodies. Mainly UPS delivery guys but even her co-workers were scuttling around carrying large boxes. Hux however, was leaned against the doorframe of his office, scowling into a cup of coffee.

“What’s going on?” Rey asked him.

“You opened your mouth is what's going on. Apparently, Mr Solo was so "inspired" by your outburst that every floor in the entire god damn building has new, top-of-the-line computers, tablets and your precious display screens. So you can thank yourself for all the extra work you have now. Well done Johnson, grand job.” He snapped facetiously. Rey couldn’t help but grin. Yeah, it was a lot of work but she loved new toys. Especially "new, top-of-the-line" ones.

She jumped to her desk to check her emails for a hot second before getting started on unboxing all the new equipment she’d been gifted. Top of the list was new email, flagged important, from “Ben Solo, CEO”. Her heart stopped, caught in her throat. She did a quick look over her shoulders before opening it.

“Rey,

You were right about higher quality equipment, something like this deserves to be seen in the highest quality. It’s a masterpiece.

Ben Solo.”

There was an attachment. Rey checked that her speakers were turned off before she clicked on it. She’d investigated far too many spam emails to not learn that lesson. It opened a video titled ‘Camera 3 – Elevator”. Rey’s eyes widened as she saw herself, caught on a night vision camera, being fucked senseless by her CEO.

Ben Solo was charming, generous and pure evil.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally speaks her mind to her flirty Boss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love! I'm loving writing this Ben so much, he's such a devious little bastard haha
> 
> Okay, dirty, dirty smut warning! So apologies (or your welcome ;) )

Rey was genuinely enjoying setting up the new systems. They were indeed top-of-the-line. Once up and running, Rey synced each one up to her new tablet where she could keep track of all systems in the building. The software was her own creation, the high speed tablets allowed her to roll out a test of software that she had been developing to help her with the hell hole of systems she had been dealing with before. No doubt, it would have been a disaster then. Once set up, she could name each desktop for its user, organise every desktop by floor and department and monitor their status remotely on her tablet. Her app was working phenomenally so far. She was able to fix most problems from her desk, only having to go to call outs if it was a hardware issue. She’d even managed to set up an alert to notify her when things might be going wrong. Hux was obviously pissed that the mountain of work hadn’t buried her but Tech Support now really _was_ running smoother than ever! He couldn’t even complain.

Rey specifically had been given a very beautiful set up. That pissed Hux off too. Rey was the one doing the pleb work after all, at least that’s what she told herself. It’s certainly not because she let the CEO with deep pockets get his dick wet in her. She hoped not, she really hoped not.

She was still at her desk when the lights dimmed that evening. She was tweaking her software, typing code and going square eyed. She was so deep in lines of code that Finn had to tap her shoulder to get her attention.

“Jesus Rey, it’s well after 5! Are you going to have time to get ready?” He asked her. She was barely listening.

“Get ready for what?” She said over the typing sound of her keyboard. Finn spun her around on her chair to face him, her annoyance made audible with a groan.

“The frickin’ party Rey! The big party! Wear a fancy dress and tuxedo party!” Rey’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion until the realisation hit her.

“Oh my god! Is that tonight?!”

“Yes! Get out of here and wear something much nicer than that!” Finn addressed her lacklustre work attire. She examined herself and opened her mouth to protest but Finn stopped her. “No, arguing, don’t care! Get going.” Without another word, Rey grabbed her coat (and tablet) and headed home. Finn didn’t say she couldn’t take her work home with her. Once in a cab, she took over her own desktop from the tablet and continued her coding.

Rey’s wardrobe choices for the evening were less than optimal. Most dresses she owned were sun dresses for when the heat in the city got too much in the summer. The only one that went past her knees was a powder blue, strappy gown with a low back. You could barely even call it a gown with how thin the fabric was. It was a very simple dress that Rey had purchased (cheaply) last minute to accompany Finn to a wedding to save face with an old girlfriend, at the time she wasn’t exactly flush with cash. But unfortunately, it was all she had. She decided to attempt to dress the outfit up, she put her hair up in a loose, up-do and donned some dangly pearl earrings. She didn’t have a snazzy purse either so she applied her rosy lipstick and flung it into her everyday handbag, equipped with her tablet still. You never know when a problem will arise.

She wandered into the upscale hotel, she could hear the party in full swing down the hall but Finn promised her that he’d meet her outside. She had texted him as she got out of her cab and he had texted back “2 seconds”. Strangely, Finn jibber jabbered a lot in person but over text it was usually one or two words.

He hurried in through the lobby doors and clocked Rey immediately, eyes looking her up and down.

“I told you to wear something nice, not that crummy old thing!” He barked at her, brushing down his tuxedo. Rey is mildly insulted; she knew it wasn’t a jaw dropping ensemble but she thought it would be enough to not be called out for underdressing.

“Thank you, and you look lovely as well.” Rey allowed her annoyance to flow freely through her words.

“Sorry but you’ve worn that one before!”

“Yeah, _you_ know that but that lot don’t!” Rey retorted. Finn huffs and then takes Rey’s arm.

“Fine, fine but if I have to ditch you tonight, I will.”

“Oh, thank you. I’m so glad we’re friends.”

The music was calm, pop music, the chill stuff, like nice melodic Ed Sheeran type stuff not like Nicki Minaj banging on about threesomes. Everyone was milling around, drinks in hand (paid for by the company of course) chatting away in different groups. Rey knew there was hundreds of people in the building, she kept track of a computer for every single one of them but seeing them all here in the one room was insane. Many of them had even emailed her recently thanking her department for their upgrades, Hux took all the credit of course.

Finn scanned the room. He had friends on most floors, so many of them called out to him when he walked in. He dropped Rey’s arm to talk to a few of them and Rey redirected to the bar. She ordered a pink gin and lemonade, her go-to drink, a watery Capri Sun Finn called it. But if the company was paying, she was ordering spirits. A moment or two later, Finn popped his head over her shoulder.

“You’re shit out of luck Rey, your best buddy’s here.” Rey turned to look at him and he nodded his head to the centre of the room where Ben Solo was currently entertaining an adoring crowd, of mainly women, with whatever tales of riches and luxury he had to offer. When he looked out and met Rey’s eyes, he smiled at her, a lopsided and almost smirky smile. Rey turned away immediately. “Well he doesn’t look overly pissed with you.” Finn commented.

Rey turned back to the bar and threw back her drink in one. She attracted the bartender’s attention.

“Hey, what’s your name?” She asked him.

“Adam.” He told her.

“Well Adam, I’m Rey and you’re my new best friend tonight. Same again please.” Adam smiled politely and nodded and poured her another, which she also threw back.

When they were all called for the extravagant dinner, Rey sits in her assigned seat luckily alongside Finn. Unluckily, however, across the room in her direct eye line is the head table full of big wigs, including the grinning CEO who was facing her directly. Rey did her absolute best to not look at him, but he looked so fucking good in his tux, that her gaze absentmindedly kept drifting to him, trying to catch a glimpse of him when he wasn’t looking. This last part was critical because anytime he caught her looking over, his shit eating grin grew wider and wider, to the point here it was almost infuriating. Rey finally picked up her chair and turned it so that she was now fully facing Finn and other members of her department to completely remove the beautiful man from view.

About 5 minutes later, she was tapped lightly on the shoulder. She turned hesitantly only to relax when she saw it was Adam.

“Uh, Miss-, uh, Rey. A … gentlemen requested I send you this drink on his behalf.” He told her timidly. He placed a large, hurricane glass on the table in front of her. The drink inside was yellow and orange, the colours swirling together with an orange slice and tiny umbrella on the edge of the glass.

“Uh, what is it?” She asked. Adam cleared his throat and answered shyly.

“It’s a … Sex on the Beach.” Adam blushed and ducked out of the situation. A. FUCKING. SEX. ON. THE. FUCKING. BEACH. Rey didn’t even need to guess who it was from. She looked across the room and Solo was already looking over. He tipped his glass of whiskey at her and winked. Glaring over at him, Rey pushed the glass across the table.

“Drink, Finn?” Rey says flatly, holding Solo’s gaze the entire time.

“Awh, yes! This shit looks fancy!” Finn whipped up the glass and drank the entire thing down. Rey gave the boss a satisfying smirk and he gave her an impressed nod in return.

When the dancing began, Rey stayed firmly in the background. Adam was indeed a good friend to her, often stopping to chat with her as well as keeping her glass full. She was leaned against the bar when his familiar, intoxicating scent made her breath hitch.

“Wanna dance with me?” His lilting voice spoke directly into her ear. It took her longer than she cared to admit to compose herself before turning to face him.

“I don’t dance.” She told him.

“I don’t dance either but I definitely want to dance with you.” He murmured. People around them were starting to look over. The CEO whispering seductively into ear of a trembling Tech Support assistant certainly drew attention. “Come on, just this once?” His pleas were breaking her down, damn that mesmerising voice.

“Once, only.” She told him sternly and he grins wildly. He put his drink on the bar and took her hand to whisk her to the middle of the crowd. He placed her other hand on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist. He led her in a slow, swaying dance which probably would have been a rather romantic move if the accompanying music wasn’t currently an up-tempo pop song. Everyone who had been watching the pair looked on in confusion, including Rey. “Uh, I don’t think this is really a slow dance kind of song.”

“If I’m only getting one dance with you Johnson, it’s gonna be a slow one. Besides, I’m the CEO, I can dance at whatever speed I want.” He smiled mischievously. He swayed with her and Rey said nothing. Her senses were in a flurry, the smell of his body, the heat of his hands, the sound of his voice. His large hand splayed across her bare back pulled her in closer to him so he could lean down to whisper in her ear. “You didn’t reply to my email by the way.” A shiver trickled down Rey’s spine, she was sure he felt it too.

“What email?” Rey squawked. She’d tried to sound innocent but her strangled squawk betrayed her.

“You know exactly what email.”

“I get a lot of spam, if there was an attachment or anything, it probably got flagged.” She told him and his shit eating grin returned.

“Mmm hmm.” He nodded, totally unconvinced. “You saw it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Mr Solo.” Rey was being petty but with her mind swirling in gin, flat denial seemed like a solid plan.

“Unless it’s a Fifty Shades thing, please, call me Ben.” He drawled. “Come on, I know you saw it.”

“Tell me _Mr Solo_ , does all video evidence of your sexual conquests end up online? Should I be expecting a call from TMZ any day now?” Rey shot back, a little snarky. Solo’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What? No, what on Earth would make think-” He paused, realisation clicking. “You googled me.” He said finally. Rey didn’t respond, she didn’t have to. She knew that her judgemental expression told him that she’d seen all his antics that were plastered all over the web. “Don’t believe everything you read online.” He told her.

“Oh, so you’re not a rich, playboy who fucks Italian supermodels on five-star yachts in the middle of the Caribbean?” Solo paused, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, clearly trying to find some way to defend himself on that point.

“Okay, so you can believe _some_ things you read online.” He admitted, grimacing slightly. Rey scoffed.

“Christ, I don’t even know what I thought was going on here. I must be out of my mind.” She shoved herself from his arms and shoved her way through the crowd, leaving him to watch her go. When she reached the lobby, she took a huge breath, almost a gasp, as if the entire time she hadn’t breathed at all. It wasn’t long before his long legs caught up with her.

“What did you think was going on here?” He asked her outright.

“Jesus! I don’t fucking know. Right now? I think I’m being messed with! The rich boy is bored and needs a toy to play with, is that it? Gifting me expensive equipment, to what, distract me? Sending me that video, playing with me before the rest of the god damn world sees it? The winking and that stupid slow dance? Just to mess with the sad little IT girl who’s got a thing for the boss?” Rey ranted at him, words spilling out so fast even she had a hard time keeping up.

“Christ! Will you stop talking long enough for me to get a god damn word in?!” He snapped back. Rey was taken aback by his outburst and automatically, her mouth clamped shut. “First of all, I gave the _entire company_ new equipment because you’re smart as a whip, smarter than those old farts in there, you’re great at your job and you were right. I looked over every single Tech Support call out ticket and every single extremely detailed job report, as executed by you, and decided that yeah, you were right and you deserved it. Secondly, there’s only two people in “the god damn world” that have laid eyes on that video and they’re both stood right here. Presuming you were lying about flagging it as spam.” Rey’s blush gave her away. “And thirdly … what was the third thing again?”

“The winking and dancing.” Rey said timidly.

“And thirdly, yes I am “a playboy” as you so delicately put it so yes, I am used to getting the things I want. And ever since that fucking elevator, the only thing I’ve wanted is you. The winking, the dancing, the flirty drinks, the email, all of it was my ridiculous way of trying to tell you that I’m fucking into you Johnson!”

Rey had absolutely no words. She just stood motionless and stared at him, watching his expression change from mild frustration to something more like vulnerability.

“I just … wanted more. More of you.” He said, finally breaking the silence between them. Unable to think of anything to say that would convey what she wanted and how much she wanted it, Rey decided just to show Ben what she wanted. She closed the gap between them and grabbed the lapels of his jacket in two strong fistfuls and pulled him down to meet her. All she wanted was him, so she kissed him.

She felt the spark on her lips again, they tingled as she kissed him hungrily. Her heart thudded against her ribs, threatening to burst out. One of his arms wrapped tightly around her body and his other hand held her face, long fingers snaking into her hair. Only when she absolutely needed a breath and not a second sooner did Rey break away from Ben’s lips.

“I take it being rich and all that, you have a swanky apartment with a large bed and a luxurious car to take us there?” Panting, Ben nodded enthusiastically.

“Grab your bag.” He told her. She did as she was told and he hastily whisked her towards the hotel doors without so much as a goodbye to anyone else.

Rey was already in Ben’s arms, legs around his hips when he burst through the door of his apartment, their lips only separating for mere seconds at a time. Ben kicked the door closed behind them and carried her through to his bedroom, their tongues battling against each other the entire way.

“We’re keeping the light on this time” He told her as he flicked the switch on the way past and she nodded back eagerly. At the foot of his bed, Ben put Rey back down on her high heels and eagerly she pushed his jacket off him, pulled his bow tie off and unbuttoned shirt, all in one hasty blur. When he shrugged his shirt off for her, her hands stroked and grabbed at the solid flesh that was previously hidden. She pushed back to finally get a glimpse of him. He was just like the photos online, but somehow even more impressive. His shoulders were huge and beautifully muscled, his stomach was rock hard.

“Damn.” She sighed as she dragged her nails down his milky skin, leaving red marks in her wake. That was more than enough of a break for Ben. He grabbed her face and continued to kiss her senseless. He slipped his arms around her and his fingers went for the zipper on the back of her dress and slowly pulled it down.

“I love this dress by the way.” Ben murmured against Rey’s lips. She smiled.

“Thank you … it was … $14” She told him between kisses. Ben pulled back and looked her up and down.

“Well you make it look like a million dollars.” He told her. While she appreciated his compliments (especially after Finn was so fucking rude about it), she didn’t come all the way here for them to be cordial to one another. She recently learned that Ben Solo could be devastatingly charming when he wanted to be but that wasn’t her favourite trait of his that she wanted right now. With her hair dishevelled from his hands, she took one of her kiss swollen lips between her teeth and slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders. It pooled to the floor around her feet and Ben took a heavy breath and looked her up and down again, eyes wide this time. Her only garments left were her shoes and a thong. “On the other hand, fuck the dress.” That’s more like it Rey thought. Ben swooped her up and tossed her on to the bed behind her and she yelped gleefully. He didn’t follow her right away, he stopped and kicked off his shoes, tux pants following quickly afterwards. They were now even in garments it would seem. Rey reached to remove her shoes but Ben grabbed he ankle. “Nuh uh, leave them on.” Rey smiled and Ben crossed the bed and covered her body with his, his mouth devouring hers, needy and desperate, as if she were the last drop of water in the desert.

Moments later he sat back and slowly, tantalisingly peeled her underwear, damp with arousal, down her legs and off over her shoes. Instead of letting them join the rest of her wardrobe on the floor, he wrapped them tight around his left hand. He moved to lean over her and his other hand trailed down to stroke her burning itch high between her thighs. His eyes never left hers, his gaze baring through her very soul. His lips gently kiss and licked her neck and she gasped when his fingers stroked her so perfectly, he played her like a musical instrument, each touch and stroke provoking erotic sounds that Rey had no control over. He came back to kiss her when he put his finger inside her and she cried out into his mouth. He smiled wickedly. Rey’s arms wrapped around his neck, her hands grasping his hair as he pushed in and out of her.

When he took his hand away, she felt like she could finally breath between her moans and gasps. He reached over to his beside drawers, reaching into the top one and producing a square foil package. Rey took this opportunity to remove his last piece of clothing. She pushed his boxers down, releasing his dick. She knew it was big from the last time but actually seeing it was something else. She couldn’t get the underwear past his knees so he graciously obliged her. Her skin was on fire, her insides aching for him, the anticipation was killing her as he delicately rolled the condom over himself. Ben lay himself on top of her, his skin pressed against hers, he kissed her softly, slowly. His huge arms held him up on either side of her head, his hands stroking her hair.

Rey must have managed to block out their previous dalliance at least somewhat because when he pushed inside her, it was so much better than she remembered. She must have screamed in pleasure but she couldn’t hear it over her heart pounding in her ears. Ben pulled back slowly and thrust in again.

“Holy shit.” He murmured. Every time he thrust, he hit that deep spot inside her, bringing her pleasure higher each time. She wrapped her arms around his body and grabbed his ass, pulling him as he pushed into her.

“Harder.” She begged him and he of course gave her what she wanted. She turned her head and sunk her teeth into his bicep to stop herself from screaming the walls down. He slammed into her, his guttural groaning and moans turning her on all the more.

Ben straightened up and lifted one of Rey’s legs up to his shoulder and kissed down her calf muscle has he continued to move in her. This new angle did something wonderful to her. Every move of his left her trembling, she felt every inch of him, her fingers were knotted in his bedsheet, holding on for dear life, she wasn’t going to last much longer now.

“Yes, Ben, yes! Oh god, don’t stop!” She pleaded. She wanted to see his face, see him move but she couldn’t stop her eyelids from fluttering shut. Her orgasm hit her in a tidal wave of electricity, her limbs spasming uncontrollably. Her pussy clenched him tight.

“Holy fuck, Rey!” Ben slammed his hand against the solid headboard, his forehead dropped to her chest as he came with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out the Adam the bartender! <3


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets to know Rey a little more, professionally and ... unprofessionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning, this chapter is a little naughty too <3

For a long time, they just lay in the tousled bedsheets watching each other. It wasn’t super romantic; it was just nice. Rey couldn’t remember the last time she felt to at ease with another person … if she ever had. Rey lay on her front, allowing Ben’s fingers to trail softly up and down the bare skin on her back, she really could get used to this.

“Y’know you have Venus dimples?” Ben said eventually.

“I have what?” She replied. Ben moved his hand to low on her back and lightly touched two dimples that she’d always had but never thought anything of.

“These, they’re the Dimples of Venus. Apparently they’re a sign of good health and make it easier for women to reach orgasm.” He told her very matter-of-factly.

“Oh, lucky me.” She said sarcastically, smiling at him.

“No, lucky me!” He joked and Rey giggled. Ben smiled at her before moving in to kiss her softly on the lips, his warm hand still stroking her back. Their kiss was interrupted by an obnoxious klaxon sounding from Rey’s clunky handbag. Ben looked around for a moment for turning back to Rey. “Johnson, what in the hell is that noise?” Rey both grimaced and chuckled.

“Sorry, it’ll be midnight. I’ll just be a second.” Rey got up out of the sheets and wandered across the room naked.

“No, no, take your time.” Ben said behind her, clearly ogling her as she walked. Rey smiled to herself as she reached into her bag and pulled out her work tablet to silence it. “This isn’t a Cinderella type situation is it? Cause if you’re gonna run off, I swear, I _will_ hide your dress.” Rey chuckled.

“No, it’s my new app on my tablet. I can keep track of the systems in the building remotely and it lets me know at midnight if one of the computers is still running so I can shut it down if need be or it’s frozen or whatever. It stops us using unnecessary power at night, less money for the boss to pay out.” She smiled at Ben.

“Oh, I like that.” He chirped in. “So if the alarm goes, someone’s wasting my money?” Rey nodded sheepishly. “Okay, so who do I have to fire?” Rey feigns embarrassment.

“Umm, it’s actually me.”

“What?! My own Tech Support!? That’s ridiculous! Not only that, it’s also against company policy to share details of the company’s systems on an unsecured app.” He told her. Clearly joking, he wasn’t mad but he was indeed correct. Luckily for him, that’s not what she had done.

“I’m aware.” Rey told him smugly. “That’s why I made the _secure_ app myself.”

“You did?” He asked her, surprised. Rey nodded. “Can I see it?”

“Sure.” Rey nodded eagerly. She went back to Ben in bed and huddled the sheet around her and he sat up next to her to look at the tablet. “So, here is all the floors, separated into departments. There’s everyone’s desktop, all named. So, if there was a problem with one it would flag up here.” She swiped and clicked through the app, Ben’s eyes following everything she was doing, hanging on every word. “I can call the person up and let them know I’m taking over their PC and fix it from the tablet. If I can’t, I know exactly which desktop to go to. The department heads have an extra layer of security though, so strangers can’t just start browsing through their shit.”

“’Cept you.” Ben added with a smirk. Rey winked at him.

“This is amazing Rey. I should give you Hux’s job.”

“Ew, god no.” She clapped back.

“You wouldn’t want to be head of your own department? You make a butt load of money.” He asked her, genuinely curious. She scoffed.

“No way. There’s things I love to do way more than babysit entitled, caffeine hungry IT graduates and go to stuffy meetings with old men.”

“Things like working from home?” He nodded towards her tablet.

“To _you_ it looks like working from home, to me it’s refining project that I’ve put a lot of _love_ into.” She defended herself and Ben nodded understandingly. “Plus I would like to go travelling at some point and I can’t do that if the CEO wants to discuss my numbers every week.” She jibed.

“Hey, you can go travelling if you wanna go travelling. There’s these things called vacation days and I get the feeling you don’t use a lot of yours.” He said smirking, she gave a sarcastic laugh in return.

“You also need money for stuff like that.” Rey added sadly. Ben didn’t reply and she was glad that he didn’t. His only responses could be some highly inappropriate offer to take her places on his own dime or feigned understanding because he had absolute no idea what it was like to not be able to afford wonderful things like travel.

“So am I on here too?” He changed the subject, pointing back at her tablet screen.

“Uh, no. ‘Cause I didn’t set up your system.” Rey said pointedly, her eyebrows raised at him in suspicion. He grinned wickedly back at her.

“I set it up myself.” He boasted.

“You did?” Rey said in disbelief. Ben tapped the side of his head.

“Not just a devastatingly handsome hat rack, Johnson. I’ve got skills. How else do you think I got that video of us?” Rey put down the tablet and turned to face the naked Ben.

“Yeah, how did you get that video?”

“Well, at midnight every night, that day’s security footage gets automatically transferred to archives. I just went into the archives and that night’s file was corrupted because obviously it got cut off when the power went out. Unluckily for us, the back-up power kicked in just in time for the cameras to catch us going at it.”

“Ew, Ben, gross.” Rey said. Ben chuckled.

“So, seeing as the file was already messed up, I just cut out the bit of us _making love-_ ”

“Christ, that’s somehow worse.” Rey jumped in.

“So now it looks like we were just stood there the whole time.” Ben said, clearly pleased with himself.

“Not anyone can just get into the archives though.” Rey said.

“I know. That why I used the Tech Support login.”

“What?! You sneaky, little-” Rey’s playful insult was cut off by Ben swooping in and capturing her mouth in a wicked kiss. Rey completely forgot what she was going to call him.

Rey was knee deep in the most ridiculous, unnecessary pile of shit work load that Hux had ever so graciously bestowed upon her. He was a petty little man. You publicly reject a man at a Christmas party one time and suddenly you’re the Devil. The call centre needs access to the _entire_ client database. The database is running too slow. Explaining that it’s running slow because it’s a huge database that a huge department is now accessing willy nilly. Take database access back off of the department. Give the department a way to find specific client files when they need it. Maybe something like a search system, just like the one that Rey had already implemented. Two. Fucking. Years. Ago. All of this was conveyed to her in an email chain that was very snippy and extremely condescending. Not once did Hux pop his snivelling little head into her cubicle to request these things in person. This made tapping in and messing with his system so much easier and oh so satisfying. He’s going to have to kiss the CEO’s ass extra hard after those scandalous emails. Emails that Rey’s spam filter conveniently “missed”.

She tried to send off Hux’s 4th dirty email when a little notification bubble popped up in the bottom corner of the screen.

**Network Communication Error.**

She looked around the other cubicles, everyone was working away just fine. She pulled up the network settings for the entire floor on her tablet, it was just her computer that was down. Her network cable had been unplugged. Which meant that someone was in her fucking server room!

In a thunderous fury, she stormed down to the server room and when she got there, she found the “secure” server room door ajar. She threw it the rest of the way open and let it close behind her when she stepped inside. This way no one could hear the screaming when she finally caught the culprit. It was quiet, the cooling fans and the whirring servers being the only sound in the darkened room.

“If you’ve fucked with my cable management, I swear to god I’ll get you and it’ll look like a bloody accident.” She told the silent culprit that she assumed was still there, probably with her network cable in hand. “Hide if you want but if you think I don’t know where my own network port is then you’re fucking crazy.” She warned as she stalked quietly down the aisles of perfectly organised cables hanging from calmly whirring machines.

“Oh, I know you know where it is.” A voice came. Rey stopped and a small smile came to her lips, knowing now that she’d been duped. She turned the corner and there he was. A beautiful, powerful man in a designer suit, slouching casually in the dark server room swinging a cable around with a mischievous grin.

“You better put that back at pristinely as you found it.” Rey told him. “this place is the definition of r/cableporn.”

“Does that mean it turns you on?” Ben enquired, an eyebrow cocked.

“Maybe” Rey said playfully.

“So if I were to do this?” He slowly moved the cable closer to the port, keeping his eyes on her the entire time. He’d only just plugged the cable back in when Rey grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to kiss her. Immediately his hands were all over her. He turned to press her against the wall and his mouth began an erotic assault on her neck.

“You’re gonna get me fired.” She said breathlessly.

“It’s fine, I know the CEO.” He mumbled into the tender flesh on her neck. As he ravaged her, his hands began to slide the fabric of her skirt up her soft thighs and when it was high enough to do so, his hand snaked into her underwear. His finger stroked and caressed her clit, drawing gasps and sighs from Rey. When he started rubbing her in more determined circles, Rey started to get that pain that she loved.

“Fuck Ben.” She moaned, her fingers laced in his hair as his kissing moved lower. He kissed her collarbone and then down between her breasts and he continued lower until he was on his knees in front of her. He sat back and looked up at her, dark eyes burning into hers as he reached for the waistband of her underwear and slowly pulled them down and slid them off. He tucked them into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. The cold fans against Rey’s bare legs made her realise just how fucking wet she was for him already. A few simple acts and he had her half naked, trembling in anticipation, dripping for him. He stroked her lightly, feeling the wetness of her on his fingers. He smiled at her wickedly, lifting her thigh over his shoulder before diving in and licking her soaking pussy. “Awh, fuck yes!” She grabbed his hair tightly as his head bobbed and his tongue did a wicked dance on her clit, leaving her mewling above him.

Ben pulled away, his facial hair glistening with traces of her. He was slightly breathless.

“Holy shit Rey, you taste so fucking good. I could eat you out forever.” To punctuate the most arousing sentence Rey had ever heard in her life, Ben slid two long fingers inside of her, his mouth returning immediately after. Rey cried out, her head lolling back against the wall, her hips bucking against the man below her. His words, his hands, his mouth, everything he did to her made her brain liquefy. He was scratching an itch that only he could satisfy and she could feel her climax starting to build. Ben could feel it too. His tongue licked harder, his fingers thrust deeper. He wanted her to come apart in his hands. “Yes, yes. Come for me Rey. Fuck yes.” He whispered against her pussy. She loved when he said such filthy things to her, it was always her final undoing. She screamed out his name and he thrust his fingers deep inside, lapping her up as she orgasmed into his hand. She was ever so thankful that she closed the door behind her.

Rey dropped to her knees, kissing Ben’s wet mouth hungrily, the taste of her all over him. She eagerly reached for the zipper of his suit pants when he stopped her.

“As much as I wanna fuck you so bad right now,” He genuinely looked a little pained saying the words. “We have a heads of department meeting in …” He checked his watch. “About 12 minutes.” Rey looked at him confused.

“We?”

“Yup, we.” He got to his feet and pulled Rey to hers. She shifted her skirt back into place. Ben kissed her hard but chaste and started to leave.

“Woah, hey!” Rey called. “What about my underwear?” Ben plastered his face with a look of pretend bafflement and shrugged.

“What underwear?” He winked and left.

Why she was at this meeting she had no idea. She wasn’t a head of department and Hux made that very clear upon her arrival. All the actual department heads spouted their usual garbage and Rey paid zero attention to it. In fact, the only thing that had her attention was the CEO who hadn’t taken his eyes off her yet. She watched him as he reached into his suit pocket and for a split second, she thought he might whip out her thong for everyone to see but instead he pulled out his phone.

It was only a moment later when her own phone buzzed quietly in her skirt pocket.

**[Ben Solo >Rey] ** _can’t stop thinking about that delicious pussy of yours_

Rey’s eyes widened in shock but she tried her best not to let anyone notice it. And she certainly didn’t reply.

**[Ben Solo >Rey] ** _can I eat it again tonight? My place?_

He was baiting her. Trying to get her to react. She smiled slyly and replied this time.

**[Rey >Ben Solo] ** _only if I can fuck your face_

Ben choke-coughed in a loud, embarrassing splutter. She’d surprised him and now everyone’s attention was on him. That’ll teach him to steal her underwear.

“Sorry, dry throat.” He choked out, Rey smiled.

“Um, I believe Mr Solo, you had something important on the agenda for this meeting?” a voice said, cutting through a heated moment that only Rey and Ben knew was happening. Ben cleared his throat properly this time.

“Uh, yes.” Ben stood up and commanded attention of the entire room and everyone’s eyes followed him. Especially Rey’s. “You may or may not have noticed recently that your new computer systems have been running exceptionally smoothly since the equipment changeover. This is mostly down to the hard work of Miss Rey Johnson who has cultivated software of her own making to make sure you lot’s day-to-day computing lives are super easy. Having seen the software in action myself, I’m proposing some staffing changes.” Rey’s eyes widened and Hux turned to glare in her direction. If Ben promotes her to Hux’s job, she’s quitting. “I’m starting a new department of Software Development headed by Miss Johnson and consisting of _only_ Miss Johnson. With a pay rise effective immediately. Any questions?” Rey sat wide eyed as the room mumbled and looked in her direction. She didn’t know what to say or where to look.

“Um, yeah,” Hux started snarkily. “Who’s gonna do all the Tech Support then?”

“You are, Armitage.” Ben told him plainly. “You are the head of IT after all and I think doing some legwork might do you some good. From the amount of spam emails I receive from you, it seems you’re a little rusty.” Hux’s face reddened, Rey wasn’t sure if it was out of anger or embarrassment, but it was probably both. “I’m also going to get a patent for the software so it’s protected for you Re-uh, Miss Johnson. Congratulations.” Rey reached into her pocket for her phone and typed a quick messge.

**[Rey >Ben Solo] ** _I’m gonna suck your dick so hard tonight_

Ben pulled his phone out his pocket. He read it and grinned.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets an unwelcome shock at a conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my techie boyfriend who's been okaying all my IT jargon

* * *

Rey stepped into the massive conference hall, full of mingling bodies (mainly men, much to Rey’s annoyance) holding drinks and undoubtedly “making contacts”. Rey’s pass hung around her neck and Ben and Hux had matching ones. She was not interested in this in the slightest. Why she was dragged across several states for this she had no idea.

“Ben, why in the hell am I here?” She said quietly to him. Their … relationship or whatever it was wasn’t public knowledge. This was at Rey’s behest considering she just got a major promotion. She didn’t want people thinking that fucking Ben was the only reason she got it. She was damn good at her job and she wanted them all to see that first and foremost.

“Johnson, you’re the head of Software Development at one of the biggest companies in the city and you’ve created your own software that not only deals with all that comes with that, it’ working amazingly. You have every right to be at one of the biggest melding of computing minds in the country.” He boasted for her. She eyed him suspiciously.

“You’re so full of shit Solo. You just didn’t want to be here alone with Hux.” As if on cue, the General of self-delusion himself shuffled up behind them, tidying up his shirt and doused in way too much cologne.

“I hope you don’t mind Mr Solo but I have a lot of people here that I said I would get in touch with when I got here, they’ll be expecting me.” He said, smarmy as usual, eyeing Rey. Ever since her promotion, Hux had been keen to show her that her place within the company was still below him. He had many contacts here and she didn’t, who would listen to a little girl after all? She could just hear Hux’s unbearable voice saying these things to her. Ben lightly put his hand against the small of her back.

“Okay, I’m not gonna lie and say that that wasn’t a factor but everything else I said was 100% true. You’re amazing at what you do Rey. Go let these farts know it.” Rey smiled. Ben leaned in closer to her to whisper in her ear. “You look fucking delicious in that dress Johnson, don’t let any of these losers woo you, you’re coming back to my room tonight.” His breath brushed her earlobe as he spoke and his hand sent a chill up her spine, especially when he said thing like that to her.

Ben had been right, being head of a department came with a very lovely pay cheque. Maybe this was where their sense of entitlement came from. Rey was beginning to really enjoy more money coming in. Her home PC had been given some much needed and rather pricy upgrades and she was actually thinking about getting a nicer apartment. The most obvious upgrade, that Ben was really appreciating, was her wardrobe. Designer dresses and exotic lingerie were his favourite items, Rey had even taken wearing them to work and work related places to tease him. Today was no different.

Her green dress was very fitted and featured sexy lace inserts, she liked this one a lot. The colour was so beautiful and the look on Ben’s face when he saw her was even more beautiful. He also knew that her accompanying undergarments were Victoria’s finest secrets. Even as she walked away from him, she could feel the heat of his gaze burning into her skin.

She went and got a free mimosa from the bar. Networking wasn’t really her bag, kissing ass just to get important people to give you their business card and then they forget they ever met you. She watched as Ben effortlessly chatted with strangers, shaking hands, introducing people, talking excitedly. He was a natural at this but he’d had plenty of practice. Hux looked a little more forced, he was putting way more effort in. Inserting himself into established conversations, laughing loudly at small jokes, handing out his business card to anyone who dared to make eye contact with him. He shot a glance over at her, looking smug? Did he not realise that Rey had seen all his desperate attempts to make contacts? He had nothing to be smug about. He tipped her mimosa glass at him sarcastically and eagerly drank the whole glass. She turned back to the bar for refill.

“Doesn’t the level of testosterone in here make you want to vomit?” A female voice beside her said, receiving a tall glass of brunch time cocktail of her own.

“Amen to that.” Rey held up her glass and the woman clinked it with hers. The woman, whom Rey now noticed was very tall with violet hair, was looking at Rey with scrutiny.

“Please, please tell me you’re not someone’s date?” The woman asked her. Rey almost spat out her dink and shook her head violently. “Thank god, I didn’t think any of this sorry lot could get someone as gorgeous as you.” Rey smirked slightly at the thought of someone like Ben Solo being lumped in with the rest of the techies.

“God no.” Rey responded. “No, I’m the Head of Software Development at First Order.” The woman’s eyebrows shot up and she turned her full attention to Rey. She had clearly peaked the woman’s interest. “I’m Rey by the way, Rey Johnson.” She held out her hand and he woman shook it eagerly.

“Amilyn Holdo. It’s a pleasure Rey.” Amilyn took a sip of her drink and focused on Rey. “So Rey, tell me, what kind of software are you creating over at First Order?” Rey suddenly felt overwhelmed. She was worried that when she explained her situation it would definitely sound like someone had pulled some strings for her.

“Um, well, I was in Tech Support originally. I was dealing with these piece of shi- uh, low quality systems and I was constantly just walking a beat around the building, fixing things as I went.” Amilyn chuckled at Rey’s obvious blunder. “I started developing an app that would help me keep track of all the systems in the building, seeing problems as they arise, fixing issues remotely in app, even keep track of the systems from home, turning them off if left on, things like that.” Amilyn looked genuinely interested.

“And it worked on the piece of shit systems?” She asked and Rey giggled.

“I’m not sure. Unlikely though, I think the quantity of pre-existing issues would have crashed the app before I could even get it running. I complained about the quality to the CEO and he replaced everything in the entire company with brand new equipment.”

“The CEO did?” Amilyn looked surprised. “Not many CEOs would go through the trouble.” Rey’s eyes widened. Shit. Did she just put her enormous foot in it?

“I argued my case very adamantly.” Rey defended. Amilyn smiled slightly and nodded. “When the new systems came in, I took the opportunity to set them up with my app, rolling out its first proper test.”

“Amazing.” Amilyn said. “So how long has it been running? Have you seen any benefits from it yet?”

“A few months now. It’s actually running very well, I surprised even myself with that one. Benefits? Oh yeah, totally. Tech Support call out tickets have dropped 92%. Productivity has increased substantially, their computers aren’t breaking down every 12 minutes and there’s always zero wait time for a Tech Support engineer. And I don’t know the exact electricity bill for the company but if the amount of remote shut downs I have to perform every night means anything, I’m sure it’s much, _much_ lower.” Rey attempted to joke and Amilyn gave her a small laugh but something about it told Rey that Amilyn took her words very seriously.

“Have you ever thought about selling your app, Rey?” Amilyn asked her.

“Selling it?” Rey repeated, dumbfounded. No, she had honestly never thought of selling it. It was just something that she created to make her life easier. “No. I hadn’t thought of that.” Rey admitted.

“You really should Rey. You work smarter, not harder. Not everyone can and some would pay a lot of money to just get some skills like yours.” Amilyn reached into her pocket and gave Rey her business card. “Give me a call if you’re looking for buyers.” Rey took the business card, it was thick and embossed, not your cheap crap. This made Rey feel even more unprofessional that she didn’t have one at all.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have a card to give you.” She apologised. Amilyn just smiled.

“Don’t apologise Rey. It’s very humble of you, I like that. Rey Johnson, Head of Software Development at First Order, I won’t forget it. I’ll just give Benji a call and get your number.”

“Benji? You don’t mean …?”

“Speak of the Devil!” Amilyn said gleefully as Ben’s large frame came to stand beside the two woman. “Benji! How are you my boy? I’ve just been chatting with the lovely Rey here.”

“I can see that” He said. “What have you guys been chatting about?” Ben said, his voice slightly worried. Surely he knows that Rey wouldn’t say anything about them?

“She’s a very smart young woman, I’m eager to hear more about her work but she doesn’t have a card so I was going to get her number from you.” She patted Ben on his chest. Clearly they were friendly with one another. Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his own business cards, he flipped it over and handed it to Rey.

“Here, Rey. Write your number down.” He handed her a pen and Rey followed his directions, unsure of what else to do or say. She scrawled her name and number in handwriting that wasn’t her greatest, she just hoped it was legible. When she was finished, she gave the card to Amilyn who pocketed it right away.

“It was an absolute pleasure to meet you Rey. I hope to chat with you again soon.” She affectionately patted Rey on the arm before giving Ben a light nudge in the ribs. “Keep an eye on this one, you don’t want any of this lot stealing her away.” She laughed before walking away. When they were finally alone, Rey left safe to talk without buggering something up.

“I take it you know her?” Rey asked.

“Yeah, she’s an old family friend. She’s also the CEO of Ninka Inc., they have buildings scattered along the West Coast, I didn’t think she’d be here.”

“She knows about us doesn’t she?” Rey asked worried.

“I got that impression, yes.” Ben confirmed. Rey put her face in her hands.

“Oh no! I don’t want her to think I only have this job because I’m sleeping with you!” She cried. Ben took her wrists and slowly peeled her hands away from her stressed face.

“Rey, listen to me. Amilyn Holdo is an intelligent woman, she would not have made such a big deal about contacting you if she didn’t think you were worth it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am Rey. I keep telling you how brilliant you are, why do I feel like you’re not listening to me?” He smiled. Rey still felt deeply embarrassed but when he smiled like that, it was infectious. Her lips curled upwards.

“I thought you just said it ‘cause you fancied me.” Rey told him shyly. Ben chuckled.

“I fancy you because you’re brilliant.” He leaned closer to her. “That fact that you’re fucking stunning is a bonus.” He murmured. Rey giggled and he smiled down at her. He was good at making her feel good about herself.

“I want to kiss you right now.” She told him. He smirked.

“Me too. Let’s go do something before this gets x-rated.” He winked and lead her off. “Besides, there was a reason I came to get you, I want you to meet someone.” They approached a rather large group of people, all huddled around a small grey haired woman. When Ben reached her, he cleared his throat. She saw him and immediately dismissed the rest of the group, leaving her alone with Ben and Rey.

“This must be Rey.” She said with absolutely no information or prompting. Rey was baffled.

“Yes and Rey, this is Leia Organa. She’s the president of Resistance Enterprises, a very powerful lady and also my mother.” Ben said so matter-of-factly, taking Rey by surprise. Leia Organa just smiled.

“Ben’s told me so much about you. He’s very taken with you.” Ben coughed, his face flushing red.

“Um, mother.”

“Yes, I’m sorry. I know it’s a secret.” Leia rolled her eyes. He told his mother about them? Rey was genuinely surprised. She didn’t think of Ben as a man who would tell their mother about his love life. “I have been excited to meet you Rey. It’s a pleasure.”

“It’s great to meet you too.” Rey told her. “It’s amazing to think about Ben growing up surrounded by powerful women.”

“It’s probably why he’s so enamoured with you my dear, he’s used to being around brilliant woman, it’s that right?” Leia jibed at him.

“Well, this is embarrassing.” Ben added. Rey chuckled.

“Oh my god, Rey?!” Someone yelled from behind her. Confused, she turned to the voice and was hit by a blast from the past. None other than Poe Dameron, ex-flame extraordinaire from her days at college.

“It’s seems someone wants your attention Rey. Go indulge the poor boy, I need to chat with my son anyway.” Leia urged her. Rey smiled politely and nodded. She approached Poe slowly and he rushed at her, closing the gap with a huge bear hug.

“How are you superstar?!” He asked her excitedly.

“I’m great. How are you, Poe? Long time.”

“I know! I’m great now I’ve seen you, still as gorgeous as ever I see.” He winked.

“Hey, watch that silver tongue you.” She warned him. He sidled up close to her.

“Why? Is it working?” He asked her in a low voice.

“Not at all but nice try.” She chuckled and he laughed too.

“Oh my god, I’m so glad you’re here! I thought I might see you here, with you moving up in the IT world and all that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Developing big time software for corporations. It’s amazing Rey!”

“Wait, how do you know about that?”

“What do you mean? My boss came to me with this app and was like ‘try and hack it’ so I’m sitting there for days, trying to hack this unhackable app when finally, I get a breakthrough. And it’s just an Easter egg with your name plastered across the screen. Brilliant.” He chuckles but Rey isn’t laughing.

“Are you trying to tell me that you have my app?” She asked him coldly. Poe noticed her change in tone and seemed confused.

“Yeah … look, see?” He took out his phone and opened her app for Rey to see. There it was, running a different company’s systems.

“Who do you work for Poe?” she asked, rather demanded.

“Resistance Enterprises.”

Rey snatched Poe’s phone and stormed off with it, rage burning up inside her. Unfortunately for Ben, he was much taller than the rest of the crowd and Rey spotted him easily. He was no longer talking with his mother and Rey took no notice of who he was talking to when she grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the side.

“What the fuck is this Ben?” She snapped. She held up the phone and Ben’s eyes looked it over before widening in alarm.

“Shit.” He looked around, a few pairs of eyes were looking over them. “Come to my room, we’re not doing this here.” He took her by the elbow and lead her out. She tried to keep her anger contained till they reached privacy but it was bubbling furiously now at Ben’s obvious acknowledgment of wrong doing that she thought she might explode when she got there.

The room door had barely shut behind them when Rey absolutely lost it.

“What the fuck is this Ben?!” She yelled. “Was all this just some fucking plot to sell my work to other companies?! Fuck the smart girl and she’ll never realise that you’re just using her?!”

“That’s not what happened Rey, you know that.” He responded.

“I don’t fucking know anything anymore! The only thing I do know is that _your_ mother’s company is happily using _my_ software that _you_ said you’d get patented for me. I’m so fucking stupid. You got it patented for the fucking company didn’t you? And meeting your mother? What the fuck was that? Sizing me up, seeing how easy I would be to screw over?” Her voice was breaking, she could feel the pain in her chest causing it. She didn’t want to cry. She just wanted to be angry, not heartbroken too. “Did you even mean any of it?”

“Rey, please listen to me. I’ll tell you everything.” He begged her, his eyes pleading her but she was finding it difficult to look at him without heartache crushing her. “I patented the software under First Order’s name. I wanted to put it under your name but the lawyer’s recommended that we do it this way so that they could fight any lawsuits that came up and not you having to find a lawyer to protect something so instrumental to the company. I wanted to tell you Rey, I just didn’t know how and that’s on me, totally. I am sorry.”

“That’s all well and good Ben but I get absolutely fuck all for all _my_ hard work!” She snapped.

“No, I don’t want that to be the case. You’re still an employee of First Order at the moment but I want to make sure that should you ever leave, your talent wouldn’t be wasted.” He walked to his suit jacket hanging on the back of his room door and he took a small rectangular piece of paper from the inside pocket and turned it over in his hands. “You will have to go through the company first to sell on but we won’t interfere in any way and you will receive every cent of what you’re owed for it, including from your first customer.” He handed her the piece of paper and Rey could see it closer now that it was a cheque. Rey’s eyes widened at what Ben had written on it.

**PAY _Miss Rey Johnson_**

**SUM OF _Seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars only-_ $750,000.00**

**SIGNED _Benjamin Organa Solo, CEO First Order_**

“What is this Ben?” Rey asked, her voice just croaking above a whisper.

“Payment for use of your software. It’s well deserved don’t you think?” Ben replied. “I asked my mother to test out the software within her company. I did request to keep it secret but clearly that went tits up. I was curious to see if it was easily applicable to other established companies without having to buy all new equipment for the whole building.” He tried to joke. He handed her another folded up piece of paper. “She would like to be your next customer.” Rey unfolded another cheque.

**PAY _Miss Rey Johnson_**

**SUM OF _eight hundred thousand dollars only-_ $800,000.00**

**SIGNED _Leia Organa, CEO Resistance Enterprises_**

“Yeah, she kind of one-uped me on that one.” Ben said, trying to chuckle and lighten the mood. Rey just looked at the huge sum of money she held in her hands. Never in her life had she ever dreamed about owning that much money. “Rey, I’m sorry I was deceitful but please know, I did it all so that you could have a better life. You’re far too smart to be working for me. My mother told me as much.” He smiled. “And she wanted to meet you because she knows as well as I do that I’m so fucking in love with you that I would do anything for you. Including all the things I just said, she knows I’m not that generous for just anyone.”

“You … you love me?” Rey asked, totally unable to believe the situation playing out in front of her.

“Rey, Jesus, how could you not see? I’m hopelessly, devastatingly, heartbreakingly, pathetically, madly in love with you. I just want you to have everything you want in life, even if that’s not me. Please, if nothing else, take the money, call Amilyn, I’m sure she’ll want to give you a cheque too-”

“I love you too.” Rey interrupted.

“What?” Ben said.

“I’m in love with you too Ben Solo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to follow! <3


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, Ben and Rey enjoy each other on a romantic getaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end guys! It's been a heel of a ride and thank you for coming on it with me. I can't believe how much love I've been given considering this was only meant to be a dirty one shot! Thank you for sticking with me till the end! <3
> 
> the epilogue is from Ben's point of view, I hope you don't mind. I love writing as Ben!
> 
> Moodboard at the end for spoilers :P

Ben had to admit, Rey was right. As she always was. The thought that they might be caught by photographers really ramped up the excitement. They spotted the speedboats in the distance a few hours ago and at first Ben was annoyed. Annoyed that he couldn’t bring Rey to one of the most remote places on the planet without getting their photo snapped. However, as he lay angrily on a sun lounger on the deck of their private cabana in Bora Bora, Rey in the tiniest, most delicious bikini swanned over and straddled his lap.

He couldn’t be mad with Rey, at her or around her. There was just something about her that took all of that away and he just felt content. Ben had always been a bratty child who grew into a cantankerous man but since he met Rey, nothing else seemed to matter that much, didn’t matter enough to make him lose his temper like he used to. So when she settled onto him, bright eyes and bright smile, everything else melted away.

“Hey beautiful.” Ben greeted her, her hands reaching out to drag her fingers through his hair. The feeling sent a shiver down his spine and he closed his eyes to savour the sensation.

“Hi.” She leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth but her tongue begged for access. This kiss exemplified everything he loved about her, she was delicately sweet and ferociously sexy and the way she began to grind her hips into his told him that she was quickly moving from the former to the latter. Her lips moved across his jaw and down his neck. He hummed his pleasure at the feeling of her mouth on the tender skin there. He grasped her waist to stop her gyrating and she pulled back, a look of pouting annoyance on her features.

“Baby, the cameras are still watching us.” He nodded over her shoulder at the buzzing speedboats lurking creepily in the sparkling waters of the Pacific Ocean. She didn’t take her eyes off him. She smirked and got the most wicked glint in her eye as her fingers trailed down his bare chest, over his stomach and stopping to untie the knot in his swim shorts. “Rey…” Ben’s voice warned her but wordlessly, she persisted. Her dainty hand dipped below his waistband and softly stroked his dick, already semi hard.

“It’s kind of hot knowing someone’s watching. Plus, I don’t think they can print full on porn in magazines,” Rey whispered, her voice sultry against his lips. “So the way I see it, it’s all or nothing Ben.” God. He loved it when she said his name like that. She kissed him again, a long dragging kiss. “Tell me to stop and I’ll stop Ben.” She whispered. He never understood how she could do that. Completely mystify and enchant him. When she whispered like that she could talk him into tearing the whole world to the ground. He groaned, helpless under her hands and grabbed her, pulling her into him, his hands splayed across her back. She took her hand out his shorts, leaving his dick exposed. She rubbed against him, her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands tugging at his hair. Ben pulled at the hanging ties of Rey’s bikini top, untying and discarding the tiny white scrap of fabric. Ben broke the kiss to bend Rey back so he could capture one of her breasts in his mouth while his hand desperately kneaded the other. Rey moaned at his touch, at his mouth on her skin. He took her nipple between his teeth and pulled at it. “Awh fuck, yes.” She groaned, pulling his face further into her chest. She’d definitely have bite marks tomorrow.

So yeah, Rey was right, their dabbling in exhibitionism and voyeurism was turning him on but Ben wanted Rey all to himself. He got to his feet slowly, keeping Rey pressed tightly to him, her hard nipples against the bare skin of his chest, her damp centre pressed against his erection. He walked her into the darkened bedroom and dropped her on the end of the bed. Her eager hands pushed his shorts down his thighs and she slipped onto her knees at his feet.

Her hot mouth on the head of his dick drew a gritty moan from his chest. Her head sunk lower, taking him in more and more, her luscious lips pursed beautifully around his dick. Ben watched Rey, her sparkling eyes looking up at him as she bobbed her head up and down his length. Her soft hands stroked up his thighs, arms wrapping around him to grab his ass and pull him further into her mouth. The head hit the back of her throat.

“Holy fuck!” He groaned, dropping his head back, he wasn’t going to be able to last if she kept this up. Her eyes glinted with pleasure. She dropped one of her hands into her own bottoms and starting to rub herself, her pleasurable hums vibrating against his cock. He could feel her teasing him closer to the edge until wickedly she stopped, the pressure relieving just a little. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, such an innocently dirty action.

Rey stood to face Ben, kissing him hungrily, grabbing at his hair.

“Get on the bed.” She told him and he obeyed, kicking off his shorts. Sitting up on his elbows he watched her intently as she slid her bikini bottoms down her silky thighs and stalked towards him, crawling up his body until her face was above his, her wet pussy tantalisingly hovering above his throbbing dick. She crashed her lips on his, their tongues clashing, tasting each other, all the while she aligned herself with him and pushed him inside her. Ben’s head dropped back onto the bed when she sunk fully onto him. “Fuck, Ben. You feel so fucking good.” She sighed. Her words were her sexiest weapon against him.

Rey’s tiny palms lay flat on his body, her fingernails digging into his chest as she pushed herself up and down his length, her movements slowly becoming quicker and harder, more desperate. Rey gasping and moaning on top of him, her tits bouncing delightfully with every move.

Ben would never tell anyone he was absolutely, 100% sure about anything save one thing. That he fucking loved this woman.

“Fuck me Ben.” She begged him through strangled gasps. Ben sat upright his hands holding her ass still as he fucked up into her. Her trembling fingers lightly brushed his jawline while she cried out. She was close, she trembled when she was close. Ben fucked harder and faster, Rey’s hands scrambling his body, looking for something to grab to ride out her climax. She grabbed her favourite part of him when she was in ecstasy, his hair. Ben was on the edge too, he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her tight to him. Her sunk his teeth into her breast and she screamed his name when they came together.

When they finally got dressed and emerged back outside, the sun was setting and the ocean was empty now. They were finally alone, like Ben had intended from the beginning. They sat at the edge of the deck, Rey’s legs dangled off the edge, her swinging feet just missing the water beneath them. Ben sat beside her cross legged, gazing at her. She just smiled at him whenever he’d do this. He never knew why and he never asked in case she stopped doing it.

“Ben, why do you stare at me like that?” She asked him.

“Because you’re mine and I can, Johnson.” He said matter-of-factly. She chuckled and shook her head.

“I stopped working for you two years ago, will you ever stop calling me Johnson?”

“I can think of one way you can get me to stop calling you Johnson.” Ben reached into his shorts for the small box that had been burning a hole in his pocket since he bought it two months ago. “Be a Solo instead.” And he opened it. Rey’s hands covered the gasp that escaped her lips and her eyes widened at the sight of Ben offering her a diamond ring.

If Ben was being honest, he never actually came up with a plan for how he was going to propose. He’d bought the ring sure, he’d taken them on a luxury holiday to one of the most beautiful places on the planet but beyond that he’d planned nothing. But if Ben was being _very_ honest, he’d say that he’d come to believe in fate. So he’d bought the ring with zero ounce of a plan knowing that the perfect time to ask Rey to marry him would arise on its own. Just like he also knew that Rey would say yes when he did. Because deep down he truly believed that they were fated to be together. How else could he explain their chance encounter in a broken down elevator?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading guys, I love you Reylos <3


End file.
